Walt Disney High School
by PotterheadPrincess3MB
Summary: This is basically a majority of the Disney characters thrown into a Highschool AU. All couples are strictly canon. There will be a typical mix of teenage drama, unexpected alliances, forbidden romance, and the normal, generic school setting(shudder). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ariel POV

"Arista, that's MY Gucci handbag!" Aquata shouted, seething with rage. The two of them had a sissy fight, slapping their hands at each other blindly.

I shook my head with a defeated smile, and rolled out of bed. I figured that I would spend the fine summer day swimming in my pool, lazing in my bathroom spa, and watching re-runs of Baywatch. I waltzed into my walk-in closet, and started to debate which swimsuit I would wear: The purple one or the purple one? Guess which one I chose…

"Uh, Ariel, aren't you going to get ready for school? We're leaving in, like, ten minutes…" Attina said with a look of confusion.

Oh. My. Mickey.

_School._

I shrieked, ripping through my clothes, blindly pulling out a purple tank top, green jeans, and some mint green Vans.

I skittered across the hallway, wildly leaping down the grand staircase, and dodging housemaids and butlers. Did I mention my father was a rich politician? No? Well, there'll be time to explain that later…

I jumped into the family kitchen, knocking into Alana on accident. She was applying red lipstick, which was now smeared above her lip.

"Watch where you're going, _Ariel_!" She snapped coldly, wiping a blotting paper over the red mess.

I gave her an apologetic glance while stuffing an orange into my face. I checked my watch.

"Aw, shi- Alana gave me stern look- ttaki mushrooms?" I grinned nervously. Even though I was a freshman starting my first year of high school, Daddy still didn't allow me to openly swear. I hopped out of the kitchen, sprinted up the stairs, took a breather at the top of the stairs, and ran to my private bathroom. I did my usual bathroom routine, but I couldn't find my brush. Instead, I found a fork in its place.

"Probably one of Andrina's practical jokes," I muttered.

I sighed, and ran the fork through my deep red locks. Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures…

I just made it into the garage when Adella started to pull her SUV out into the driveway.

"WAIT!" I shouted, waving my arms like a madman. Adella must've seen me, because she stopped the car at the foot of the driveway, honking her horn. I climbed into the back of the car, meekly hugging my ocean blue backpack.

We pulled up to the front of Walt Disney High School five minutes later. Andrina, Alana, and I stepped out of the car, while the others stayed. They had already graduated from WDHS, and would be taking their courses at Disneyland University, a local college about a block or two away.

I took a deep breath, and plunged into the sea of students, bobbing and weaving over to my group of friends from middle school.

I was friendly with all of my classmates from last year, but there was a choice group of people that were my _best _friends.

There was Wendy, a preppy, prim, and proper (bet you can't say that five times fast!) girl who had a knack for acting. No doubt she'd be a thespian someday.

Alice was sweet, but she was in her own little world most of the time.

Eilonwy was a bit of a hard-ass/smart- Alec. She didn't put up with anyone's crap, and she was very book-smart.

And finally, Jasmine was the unofficial leader of the group. She was an Exotic beauty, with a great sense of fashion, and she was very intelligent. She was strong, independent, and caring.

That left me: Ariel. Everyone says I'm super nice, but there is a snarkier side to me that only my friends and family knew. I was "pretty", but I didn't let that get to my head. I'm a good swimmer, and I love to sing (Only when I'm alone).

"Hey, guys! You ready for prison?" I smiled, walking up to them.

"You shouldn't look at it that way, Ari. I'm sure this year is going to be a great experience for the five of us!"

This was typical Wendy, not being able to decipher a joke from a legit statement. I shook my head, and we stepped into the colossal school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aurora POV

I stood in the bathroom of Walt Disney High, reapplying my strawberry-bubblegum lip gloss. I made a satisfied _pop_, and _strolled_ out the door. The hallways were far from crowded; everyone was in the commons doing whatever with their little cliques.

I found my friends sitting on one of the fluorescent gold benches.

"Snow! Cindy!" I waved to them. Their frosted pink lips turned upwards into flawless grins.

I pranced over to them, careful not to scuff my brand new pumps.

"How are you dears doing? I missed you so much!" I embraced the two of them in a dainty hug.

"It was absolutely lovely. I washed the floors, cleaned the windows, swept the chimney, and took care of the laundry." Cinderella huffed. "Then I had to chauffeur Anastasia and Drizella wherever they wanted"

I gave her a sympathetic grin. "How about you, Snow? What did you do?"

"Well, it wasn't really a step up from what Cindy did. I did all the cooking and cleaning. And then that _woman_ threw away all my cosmetics. Every single one of them, even the imported French mousse!" Snow wailed the last sentence. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"You look fine without them. Where were you, Aurora?" Cindy asked.

"At my aunts' house. But that's unimportant. I managed to snag a cutie while I was there!" I squealed. Snow giggled.

"Give us some details! I wanna hear more!" She exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning.

I went into full detail about my encounter in the forest with the man. I thought I was alone, so I started to sing, since I needed to practice for my choir auditions. I started to dance just a little, and for some reason the animals were following me around. Maybe they liked my perfume? But anyways, this man I met happened to be riding on his horse through the forest, God knows why. I guess he noticed me singing, and he probably liked what he heard. He came up behind me, and joined in on my waltz/song to create the perfect duet. It was so romantic!

"Sadly, I didn't ask for his name, or number. I kinda forgot." I sighed. Snow and Cindy looked immensely disappointed, but a cunning look swept across her face.

"You said he had brown hair and brown eyes, right? And that he was tall, and his voice was rich in an operatic sort of way?" Snow's eyes flashed mischievously. I slowly nodded, not sure what she was going to say next.

"I don't think you're going to believe this. His name is Phillip, and he's my next-door neighbor. He also happens to go to our school." She replied smugly.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I got a few weird looks from passerby students.

"Mm-hmm. I've seen him around the halls. I think he's in my Social Studies…" Cindy added.

"Oh look! There he is. Hi, Phillip!" Snow waved like a mad-woman.

Crap.

He must've noticed, because he smiled at Snow and walked in our direction. I jumped off the bench, and sprinted away as fast as my heels could take me.

As great as it is that he also goes to Disney High, I can't possibly allow myself to be seen by him. Our goodbye was kind of awkward, because I remembered what my aunts had told me ("Absolutely no talking to strangers, Aurora!") right as he leaned in to kiss me. I ran off, saying a hurried goodbye before he could convince me to stay. I was beyond embarrassed.

I ducked into the bathroom, hoping and praying Snow or Cindy wouldn't come looking for me. I waited about five minutes, before Mr. Mouse's voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention all students, please report to the gymnasium immediately." There was a crackle and a buzz as the intercom turned off.

I groaned. Every first day, my school has an orientation/pep rally, where they give the freshmen a run-through of the schedule, and just give us juniors and the sophomores our timetables and locker combinations. I'd have to hurry, or I'd be stuck in the dreaded line.

Luckily, I was the first inside the gym. I took my timetable and locker information from Ms. Radcliffe, and scooted out as quickly as possible, avoiding the stampede of students.

I went back to the bench where my friends and I had sat. I'd have to apologize; it was really rude of me to just ditch them for no good reason.

They came back five minutes later, with their own timetables.

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?" Snow asked, plopping down next to me.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I kind of left Phillip on an awkward note. I really didn't want to see him after that." I confessed, sighing.

"We're sorry, too. We just wanted to make you happy. After all, you did seem to like him from your description of the encounter." Cindy smiled meekly.

"It's fine. And I do truly like him. I just want to see him on my own terms, when I'm ready." I grinned. We looked at each other's timetables, comparing classes. Luckily, I'd be having most of my classes with my two best friends.

The bell rang, and we walked to our first class together. I could already tell this was going to be an interesting year…


End file.
